Ravis In Wonderland
by ScribbleFlicker
Summary: After falling from a window Raivis  Latvia  find him self in wonderland. All he has to do now is find his way back home.
1. Chapter 1

Raivis in Wonderland Ch.1 Down the Rabbit Hole, Or Rather, Out The Window

'It's hazy, like a long ago memory.' Raivis thought, very much aware that he was asleep, but seemingly unable to wake himself. He saw himself sitting on a sunny ledge reading from a worn copy of "Alice In Wonderland".

'Well that explains it.' Raivis chuckled inwardly. 'That book always gives me strange dreams, though this is the strangest by far.'

A fat yellow butterfly floated toward his other self's head, distracting him from his reading. Raivis watched as he stood up on the ledge, holding himself steady with the curtain rod. He lunged forward several times, and each time the insect eluded his grasp. The dream-Raivis gritted his teeth and lashed out again. The curtain rod bent and gave out, sending him falling forward. He barely had time to scream before he hit the ground three stories below.

Raivis let out a shout and bolted up.

"It was a dream!" He panted, climbing to his feet. "Just a dream..." He looked around, seeing nothing but darkness and a light far off.

"HELLO!" He shouted, his voice echoing back emptily. Raivis sighed. "Alone, in the dark, Please don't tell me Ivan locked me in the pantry while I was sleeping again." He wrung his hands together worriedly.

"Oh dear..." A small voice said. "I'm late again, eh."

"Hello!" Raivis said, spinning toward the direction the voice had come from. "Who's there?" A small white rabbit hopped out of the darkness, a blond curl bouncing between it ears and a small amount of light glinting off its silver framed glasses. The rabbit took on look at Raivis and bolted off toward the light at the end of the hall.

"Wait come back!" Raivis shouted, taking off after the white rabbit. "I won't hurt you! I promise!"

He caught up to the rabbit in a large round room. Raivis corned the rabbit beside the fireplace and picked it up.

"Caught you finally!" He smiled.

"M-M-MAPLE!" The rabbit shouted, squirming, desperate to get free.

"I just want to ask you how to get home!" Raivis said, catching a paw to the face from the rabbits flailing. "Fine, I'm putting you down." He sighed, placing the frightened rabbit gently onto the floor.

"Thank you..." The Rabbit said, hopping away and started to grow smaller and smaller until he hopped though a tiny open door which shut behind him.

Raivis walked over and leaned down examining the door. It was no bigger then his hand and painted with red, white, and blue stars and stripes. Raivis turned tried to open it.

"Hey dude! I'm trying to sleep!" The door shouted.

Raivis jumped back surprised.

"Can't a door get some sleep? Bad enough I've got that maple syrup loving socialist rabbit running in and out every single day." The door complained grumpily.

"I'm sorry." Raivis said. "I'm just trying to find a way home."

"Well you cant go though me, at least not like that, you're way to big dude." The door laughed. Raivis sighed loudly, the door was starting to grind against his nerves.

"Well how do I get small?" Raivis asked, sitting up. The door motioned to a table which had sprung up in the middle of the room. Sitting on it was a crumpled white paper sack with a golden 'M' emblazoned across the front.

"Well what does that have to do wit-" Raivis started, but was cut off with a loud snore coming from the door.

"Fine! I'll figure this out myself!" Raivis pouted, quickly standing up. He walked to the table, examining it carefully. From the bag he withdrew a paper wrapped burger with the words 'EAT Me' written in bold black a paper cup, frosty cold and filled with a dark fizzing drink, with 'Drink me ' scrawled up the side materialized on the table.

"Odd." Raivis said. "But familiar."

He unwrapped the burger and took a large bite, chewing slowly.

"Omph!" In less then a second His head hit the ceiling. He bent, so he wouldn't hit his head. "Not what I wanted at all." He knelled down, trying to pick up the cup. It took several tries until he got it to hit lips, emptying it in one swallow he shrunk down to an eighth of his original size, small enough to fit though the door at least.

Raivis walked triumphantly to the door and knocked loudly.

"What!" The door said opening his eyes. "I'm still sleeping here."

"Well I'm small now so let me though." Raivis said, smiling.

"Oh you are." The door let out a light hearted laugh. "Go on though then." It swung open, allowing Raivis passage into the garden beyond.

"Thank you." Raivis said walking though.

"See you later little dude." The door cracked up at his own joke. "Little dude! Ha! That's classic!"

Raivis walked down the path rolling his eyes.

He hadn't been walking for long before he heard two voices bickering loudly. He followed the voices and soon found the source. Two men, whom he assume where twins, where arguing back and forth, well, one, with dark brown hair, was arguing, and the other, with red hair, was crying.

"Excuse me." Raivis said, cautiously poking his head into the clearing where the twins where standing.

"What do you want kid, don't you know it's rude to just burst in on someones conversation!" The brown haired one growled.

"I'm sorry, but-" Raivis was cut off but the red heads crying.

"SHUT UP!" The bigger one smacked he crying mans head.

"BIG BROTHER WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN?" The smack only served to drive the little one to sob harder.

The two continued their bickering and Raivis decided to just move on, it would be midnight before he even got a word in edgewise.

"The people are so strange here." He said to himself as he continued down a flower edged path. 


	2. Chapter 2 A proper English Gentle Cat

Raivis In Wonderland

Ch.2 The Caterpillars Opium

As he continued down the path, a sweet alluring scent filled Raivis' nostrils, beckoning him forward. The aroma led him to a small building, decorated with ornately carved Chinese characters. Raivis poked his head though the doorway curiously, winding no one there but a china-man sitting on what seemed to be a large mushroom. He was smoking from an elaborate hookah. He spotted Raivis and took the pipe from his lip, exhaling a long stream of sweet smoke.

"Who are you?" The man asked, putting the pipe back to his lips.

"Well, my name is Raivis..." He said, but was swiftly cut off by the man s reply.

"I did not ask your name aru."

"But my name is who I am!" Raivis said loudly.

"No, you may be who your name is aru, but it is not who you are."

Raivis started to say something but was to befuddled to think of a response.

"Here." The man handed him the pipe. "Once taken it will bring you to new heights aru."

"I'm not sure I should, what does it do?" Raivis asked warily.

"It will bring you to new heights" The man repeated.

Raivis too the pipe, still feeling unsure as he put it to his lips. He slowly inhaled the intoxicating smoke, and handed the pipe back to the man. He swayed slightly and took a few careful steps as the drug took it's full effect. The man got up from his perch and shooed him out of the building.

"We are closed now aru!" He said before shutting the door.

Raivis looked around dizzily, the drug making him feel pleasantly sleepy. He wandered around in a circle before deciding on laying down under a flower he'd passed seven times before. He took off his jacket, laying it on the ground to serve as a pillow and laid down, yawning as his eyelids fell heavily.

"Raivis." A voice called out to him in his sleep. Raivis tried to shift but found his body to heavy to do so.

"Mr. Von Bock, I think we should talk." A second voice said.

"Yes, of course." The first voice said. "What is it doctor?" There was sound of foot steps and the voices seemed to fade away.

"I'm afraid..." The voices trailed off completely, Raivis strained to hear them but to no avail.

"Who was that?" Raivis thought to himself. "They sounded familiar but... Wait, I think I'm starting to wake up..." His eyes fluttered open and raivis sat up, and stretched out. The things he'd heard in his sleep already starting to fade from his mind.

He reached down to find his jacket, but felt nothing but grass. Latvia let out a small cry and stood up. Ivan was going to kill him if he found out he'd lost his jacket. He searched frantically but it was nowhere to be found.

"OH NOOOOOOOOO!" He cried, shaking violently. He sat down, wiping the tears from his eyes, but to avail, the move he tried to stop the flow the more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Well what do we have here?' A voice said. Raivis sniffed and looked up, wiping his eyes. He found himself staring up at a man, or what seemed to be a man, except for three features which where distinctly feline.

"Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to stare?" The man asked with a clear disdain.

"I'm sorry." Raivis said, climbing to his feet. "It's just I've never seen anyone like you before."

"Well I would assume not." The man smiled charmingly. "A true English gentle cat is hard to find."

"Yes I would guess so." Raivis said.

The gentle cat smiled. "Now tell me boy, why where you crying?"

"I lost my jacket." Raivis answered. The cat raised a thick eyebrow.

"All those tears, for a jacket?" He asked confused.

"NO! well... yes." Raivis admitted, feeling rather silly

The cat let out a loud sigh. "Well there is nothing I can do for you there, I've been watching you sleeping and there was never any jacket."

"Well could you tell me how to get home? I have a feeling it's rather urgent."

"That depends, where is you're home?" The cat laid on his stomach beside Raivis. "I can't very well give directions to somewhere I don't know can I?"

Raivis nodded. "It's, wait, it's in a country called. Well I have this friends in..." Raivis furrowed his eyebrows, trying to concentrate. "I can't remember."

"The I see it is you have two options." The cat frowned, looking at Raivis as if he'd just wasted a great deal of his time. He climbed up the tree and rested on a high branch. "If you're not interested in prolonging the inevitable you could meet your death head on and go straight to the Red Czars palace."

"That doesn't seem to pleasant." Raivis said. "I won't be doing that, whats my other choice?"

"Down that path," The gentle cat pointed with his tale. "You'll find a Hatter, a Hare, and a Door mouse, they might be able to help." The cat started to fade into the darkness. "Good luck." And with this mocking wish the cat was gone.

Raivis shook his head, he'd have to forget about his jacket for now and seek whatever help was necessary. The put his hands in his pockets and traveled deeper into the forest. The sense of foreboding weighing heavily on his shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3 The Hatter, The Hare, and The

Raivis In Wonderland

Ch.3 The Hatter, The Hare, and The Door Mouse

Raivis trudged tiredly down the path, He'd been walking for lord knows how long and he hadn't yet seen so much as a peek of another person.

"Ungh..." He groaned, leaning against a large tree. "My feet hurt." He whined, taking off his shoes. He set them on the ground and then took off his socks. A jumble of squeaking voices caught his attention and he looked down, at least a hundred insect like creatures where running off with his shoes on their backs.

"Wait, COME BACK!" He shouted, taking off after them into the thick brush that edged the path. The insects continued their run. Raivis had just almost caught up with them when he ran into a brier patch.

"Ow, ow, OWWWWWW!" The more Raivis tried to get free the more the thorns dug into his skin and ripped at his clothing. It took several agonizing tries until he was free and finally broke though a wall of bushes.

"OMIGAWD!" Someone exclaimed loudly.

"Is he okay?" Another asked concerned.

Raivis sat up, finding himself staring up into two shining green eyes obscured by silver frames. The man held out a hand, and, once Raivis had taken it, helped pull him to his feet.

"Thank you." Raivis said, suddenly embarrassed. He pulled his hand away and looked around the garden. There where two others seated at a long white table scattered with cups. One, who had been the first to shout out was wearing a short pink skirt and frilly blouse with puffy sleeves. Two large round ears poked from his blond hair. The second was dressed nicely in green and black, from his brown hair protruded from his brown locks. He was sipping from a chipped tea cup.

The man who had helped him up cleared his throat. "I don't mean to sound rude, but do you have any business here?" This man was wearing a purple over coat with black pants and vest, along with one of the biggest hats Raivis had ever seen.

"I'm sorry, I'm looking for the Hatter, a cat told me he might be able to help." Raivis said, looking down at the ground, trying to hide the blush spreading like fire across his face. 

The man with the hat smiled. "You've come to the right place." He bowed, taking Raivis's hand, kissing it softly. This caused Raivis face to explode a deep vivid red.

"Cute, Hatter can we keep him!" The Door Mouse said, getting up and and wrapping his arms around Raivis's neck. "We'll like totally have to do something about his clothes but still!"

"Door Mouse, He's not a puppy." The man with rabbit ears said, joining the others.

The Door Mouse rolled his eyes. "Duh, I know he's not a puppy Hare, puppies have tails and like wet noses and stuff."

Raivis was feeling very uncomfortable at this moment in time and was very grateful once the Hatter spoke up.

"You said you needed help with something?" He asked.

Raivis nodded thankfully. "Yes, I'm trying to find my way home, but I can't really remember where it is."

Hatter nodded. "Yes, why don't you sit down with us? We just started our afternoon tea." He pushed Raivis toward the table.

"Like wait Hatter, He is our guest and I won't allow any guest of ours to wear such totally ripped up and disgusting clothes." The Door Mouse said insistently.

The Hatter nodded and smiled, "Very well." He nodded.

The Door Mouse smiled, hopping as bit in excitement. He grabbed Raivis and dragged him into a small house beside the garden.

"You need to like stand still while I take your measurements, kay?" The Door Mouse said while he dug though a drawer beside a sewing table. Raivis nodded, allowing the other to measure his arms, waist, and chest. Once his measurements where taken the Door Mouse set to cutting out the pattern from a deep maroon fabric.

Raivis sat in a chair beside the sewing machine, thinking quietly. He hoped the Hatter could help him. He looked over to the Door Mouse, who was adding the last touches to the outfit.

"There!" He smiled, standing up and showing off his work.

"It's a dress." Raivis said, staring at the other in disbelief.

"Yeah! Isn't it like the cutest? I totally out did myself on this one!" The Door Mouse beamed.

"It's a dress." Raivis repeated.

"Uh, duh, can you like say anything else please?" The Door Mouse huffed slightly.

"It would be easier if you just put it on." Hare said, peeking inside. "He can be really moody when he puts his mind to it."

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Door Mouse burst out.

Raivis sighed and took the dress from its designer. He stepped behind a screen and slid it on. It fit him like a glove. "I guess this isn't so bad." He murmured to himself. He stepped out and tugged the skirt a little. "Well how do I look." He asked, blushing to match the dress.

The others shifted silently.

"What?" Raivis said, starting to tear up once again. "I look stupid don't I?"

"No it's not that..." Hare trailed off as the Hatter walked inside.

"Now whats taking so long? The teas gone col-" He stopped mid sentence once his eyes fell on Raivis. The Hatter put a hand to his mouth and walked quickly back out.

Raivis wiped some tears from his eyes. "I'll go change." He was stopped by the Door mouse.

"There's like nothing wrong with the dress, you just," Door Mouse searched for the right words. "Reminded us of someone we knew before."

"Oh," Something in the Door Mouse's tone made Raivis feel sad. "What happened to them?"

"That's enough talk!" Hatter burst in once again, his face hidden by the brim of his hat.

"It's time for tea."


	4. Chapter 4 The Tea Party

Raivis In Wonderland

Ch.4 The Tea Party

The group made their way back into the garden and sat down at the tea cup littered table. The garden itself held the most beautiful flowers Raivis had ever laid eyes on. They bloomed with all the colors of the visible spectrum, and when the breeze moved though their petals, a sweet heady scent filled the air.

The only thing that sullied the light, airy setting was the dreadful silence that engulfed the four at the table. It was a warm, sunny day, but it might as damp, dank, and dark with the heavy mood of the gardens occupants.

Raivis sipped at his tea, repressing the urge to gag. It had indeed gone cold, as Hatter had warned. He set down his cup and pushed it away, looking up he saw that everyone had done the same.

"So," Said Hatter, finally shattering the damnable quiet. "I know why you are here, I know who sent you, but you never told me your name."

Raivis blushed, realizing he'd never properly introduced himself. "My name is Raivis." He said, fiddling nervously with the hem of his skirt. It was really uncomfortable for him. Door mouse could have at least made him a pair of shorts to wear under it.

Hatter nodded. "That is a peculiar name." He remarked.

"It's not to me." Raivis said. "In fact I think going by 'The Hatter' is certainly very silly."

The Hatter chuckled. "I suppose where you are from a nomenclature such as Raivis is run of the mill."

Raivis had no idea what a nomenclature was so he remained silent.

Apparently the Door mouse didn't have a clue either because he chimed in with. "Like what is a nomen-whatever?"

"It means classification." Hatter explained. "So if I may reiterate, you came to me because an English cat told you that I could help you find your way home, is this correct?"

"Yes, he also suggested that I visit the Red Czar but only if I wanted to die." Raivis explained.

"Wise choice." Hatter said, then standing. "However I am afraid that I can not help you, I am sorry if the cat raised your hopes too high. You'd be better off just remaining here with us."

"But..." Raivis's eyes started filling with tears for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He leaned foreword, burying his head in his arms. The tears came hot and quick, rolling down his cheeks and nose, leaving gray splotches on the white table cloth.

A gentle hand was laid on his shoulder, a small comforting gesture that immediately slowed the flood of tears to a trickle. He turned to the person, who was kneeling beside him, burying his head in the others shoulder. Arms wrapped around him, keeping him still. Raivis closed his eyes, taking a deep breath he inhaled the familiar scent of cornflowers and daisies.

"Are you okay?" The Hatter asked, rubbing his back. Raivis nodded, still holding onto the other.

"There is something I can do Raivis..." Hatter trailed off.

"Hatter no." The hare said, speaking up for the first time. "Remember what happened last time!"

"I remember Hare, trust me I still remember, " Hatter stood back up from his kneeling position. "There has never been a single day where my mind doesn't return to that day." The Hatters eyes where filled with a determined fire. "And I will never let it happen again."

Hare sat down and Door mouse leaned over and squeezed his hand. "It won't happen again." Door mouse smiled brightly.

"It's decided then, we're going to the Red Czars palace." Hatter declared.


	5. Chapter 5 The Red Czars Palace

Raivis In WonderLand

Chapter 5- The Red Czars Palace

Raivis' stomach dropped to his feet. Even though he knew almost nothing about this strange world he'd been dropped into the looks on the Door mouse and Hares faces told him there was much to fear.

"You like, can't be serious Hatter!" The Doormouse shrieked, sharing in Raivis' stunned disbelief.

"I am afraid I am very serious." Hatter said gravely. "Like it or not he's the only one with the means to help us."

"He's not going to help us!" Hare burst out, unable to hold his tongue. "You know more then any of us what the Czar is like." He stood up, his green eyes filled with concern. "Who's to stop him from beheading you on the spot!"

The garden was once again filled with silence, even the breeze stood still; as if it was holding his breath in anxious anticipation. Hatter slowly got up from his seat, his face was calm, and completely devoid of emotion. In a sharp smooth voice he said.

"We are going, pack your things. We leave in an hour." He walked into the house, leaving no room for argument.

Hare and Doormouse exchanged a look and followed inside, leaving Raivis alone in the garden. Raivis closed his eyes and tilted his head toward the sun, loneliness set in quickly. He stayed still, listening to the calm air and holding back tears. The sudden flow of emotion took him by surprise. Despite the warm air that surrounded him he felt chilled. His heart beat slowed to a snails pace.

"Raivis?"

The sound of his name made him jump. When he opened his eyes the Hatter was standing beside him, his hat in his hand, exposing a neat blond mop of hair.

"Yes, I must have drifted off...sorry." Raivis said embarrassed as the color returned to his cheeks.

"It's alright." Hatter said, resting his hat on the table as he sat down. "I just wanted to have the chance to talk to you before we set off for the palace."

Raivis nodded, not once taking his eyes from the Hatter. He was so striking, but at that moment his eyes where sad and very vulnerable. Hatter reached over and took Raivis' hand, warming it gently.

"You have to be careful not to anger the czar." Hatter warned. "If he gets angry he'll take away whatever it is you hold most dear." His grip on Raivis tightened. He looked on Raivis with a look so full of pain that Raivis knew instantly why Hare had spoken so passionately earlier.

"Wh-what did he take from you?" Raivis' voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

"He took..." Hatter paused, choking on the words. "He took my Alice."

These words hung in the air. Raivis stood and wrapped his arms around the man, comforting as he released years of sadness. Once Hatter finished Raivis leaned over and kissed his cheek gently.

Hatter pulled away, slowly regaining his composure. He combed his fingers though Raivis' hair.

"You are so much like her..." Hatter whispered, pulling Raivis into a deep kiss. Pain tugged harshly at Raivis' heart, ruining a moment that otherwise would have been pure bliss. It was just enough to remind him he was no Alice, and that even though Hatter had kissed him, it was only because he was so much like her. He suddenly hated Alice very much.

They separated just as the others walked out.

"Well...uh... shall we go?" Hatter asked, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks while he straightened his bow tie.

"Are we like there yet!" Doormouse whined as he stopped, letting his bags fall from his grip.

"No one said you had to bring your entire wardrobe Doormouse." The Hare said, stopping as well to rest. They had been walking for what couldn't have been less then three hours, and everyone was a little on edge. "Not to mention your sewing machine." Raivis laughed and hurried a head to catch up to hatter.

"Do you remember what I told you?" Hatter asked.

Raivis nodded. "Yes."

"Good, cause we've just arrived."

Before them stood an immense castle, its painted spirals reaching upward until they where lost in the clouds. It's gates where a brilliant shade of red, topped with humongous rubies that served as lanterns.

Despite the buildings beauty a dark aura surrounded it. Just inside the garden walls stood a very large, very menacing guillotine; its blade shone sharply, waiting to be put to use.

Raivis clung to the Hatter as they walked though the winding garden path. All the flowers where a deep blood red, letting a sickeningly sweet scent into the air. Hatter wrapped an arm around Raivis, holding him even closer.

They approached the mahogany doors of the castle with apprehension, watching the warily. The doors began to open, cold air escaping past the group, sending chills down each one of their spines.

A man flanked by two women slowly grew nearer from the inner bowels of the palace. The man was tall, and dressed entirely in red. This could be no other person then the feared Red Czar. Standing in the doorway his smile was neither kind nor welcoming.

"Welcome to my palace." He greeted, his wheat blond hair mussed lightly in the breeze as he stepped over the threshold. His female companions stood faithfully by his side. Both were blond, but of differing shades. One was full figured and sturdy whereas the other was more delicate, whose eyes shone with a righteous fire that drove fear into the heart of any man.

"Tea is waiting in garden." The ruby monarch said as if he had been expecting them. The group followed, and Raivis could see that even the cool headed Hatter was on edge. He reached over and squeezed Raivis' hand gently.

They traveled though a small spiral shaped labyrinth to the center, where a crimson dressed table was waiting patiently.


End file.
